Chemicals react songfic
by Lah Coleman
Summary: Lily finalmente começou a ver a verdade, seu coração falou mais alto, mas poderá ser tarde demais para voltar atrás. O amor nasce das mais simples frases ditas pelo silêncio do nosso olhar.


Chemicals react – Songfic

O sol se punha atrás das montanhas que cercavam o castelo e o vento fresco da noite balançava as copas das árvores ao longe. Os últimos raios de sol proporcionavam uma cor dourada e rosa às nuvens mais altas do céu.

Duas pessoas estavam sentadas à grama, na beira do lago. Uma garota ruiva e um garoto de cabelos bagunçados e óculos redondos.

Os dois pareciam estar pensativos. O garoto, Tiago Potter, olhava para a superfície lisa do lago, enquanto a ruiva, Lílian Evans, estava cabisbaixa. Os dois estavam em completo silêncio.

Pouco tempo depois, ela se levantou e, sem falar nada, saiu correndo em direção ao castelo. O menino apenas olhou-a, com um olhar triste. Uma brisa passou, desarrumando ainda mais seus cabelos.

_**You make me feel out of my element**_

_**Like I'm walking o**__**n broken glass**_

_**Like my world's spinning in slow motion**_

_**And you're moving too fast**_

Ela corria rapidamente, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam, finas e quentes por seu rosto. Lembrava-se com exatidão das palavras...

"_- Você sempre me tratou desse jeito... Sempre tive esperanças que um dia pudesse abrir os olhos para poder enxergar a realidade, que eu mudei por você. Só você não sente, não vê... Fechou seu coração para isso e não sei se alguém conseguirá abri-lo – disse o garoto, cabisbaixo, sem olhar diretamente em seus olhos._

_- Eu não... – começou ela, mas, depois dessa, ficara sem palavras. Não podia negar, ele estava certo. E agora, o que fazer?_

_- Não precisa falar nada – falou Tiago, olhando para os raios de sol que iluminavam o topo das árvores da floresta. – Só espero que um dia possa perceber isso, e que não seja tarde demais."_

Ela parou em um corredor deserto, encostou-se na parede e deixou as lágrimas correrem com intensidade, precisava disso mais do que tudo. Mas precisava ainda mais de alguém junto a ela.

_**Were you right, was I wrong**_

_**Were you weak, was I strong**_

_**Yeah, both of us broken, caught in a moment**_

_**We lived, and we laughed, and we hurt and we jumped,**_

_**yeah**_

_**But the planets all aligned when you looked into my**_

_**eyes**_

_**And just like that, the chemicals react**_

_**The chemicals react**_

Após tudo isso, seus sentimentos falaram mais alto e ela sabia o que queria fazer, mas não como.

Ela se sentou no chão frio de pedra e abraçou as próprias pernas. Os pensamentos agora, de tudo o que haviam passado, corriam por sua cabeça...

As risadas que davam das piadas dos amigos... As brigas e discussões... Os momentos ela ficava sem reação quando ele se aproximava e olhava profundamente em seus olhos... Quando seus braços a envolviam e seus lábios se tocavam, mesmo que por pouco tempo, até ela o afastar, mas aquelas lembranças ficaram marcadas em sua alma, trancadas para nunca serem esquecidas.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por passos ao longe. Ela olhou para os lados, a procura do autor deles, e viu alguém andando em sua direção, mas não sabia quem era, sua visão estava meio embaçada pelas lágrimas.

_**You make me feel out of my element**_

_**Like I'm drifting out to the sea**_

_**Like the tide's pulling me in deeper**_

_**Making it harder to breathe**_

Limpou-as e olhou mais atentamente. Era Tiago. Ele chegou até sua frente e parou.

- Você está bem? – perguntou. Não conseguia suportar vê-la daquele modo.

- Estou, me deixe sozinha, por favor – pediu ela, voltando a olhar para baixo.

- Desculpe, mas não posso fazer isso – respondeu ele, se sentando ao seu lado.

- Por quê? – indagou ela, virando-se para olhá-lo.

- Não posso deixar a vida passar diante dos meus olhos e não fazer nada. Depois, vou me arrepender de não ter agido, feito o que queria, mas será tarde e nada mais poderá ser mudado, o presente se tornará passado – respondeu ele, olhando diretamente nos olhos verdes da ruiva.

Aquelas palavras com certeza eram a prova de que ele tinha mudado. Seu pensamento era outro e ela só percebera agora, depois de mais uma discussão, que parecia definitiva. Poderia ela mudar esse rumo?

- Você... – ficou sem palavras, parecia que todo o ar se expelira de seus pulmões. Não tinha mais o que falar depois das belas frases ditas por ele.

_**We cannot deny how we feel inside**_

_**We cannot deny**_

Depois de tudo, ela não queria mais negar seus sentimentos, agora sabia de tudo, abriu seu coração para o amor que, por tanto tempo, tentou penetrá-lo, sem sucesso.

O maroto não sabia disso, mas suas palavras tiveram um efeito enorme sobre ela. Ele nunca havia negado o que sentia, ao contrário, sempre foi atrás dela e sempre era afastado.

Ela nunca ouvira os gritos de seu próprio coração desesperado por liberdade, a liberdade de amar, enquanto vivia sendo impedido...

_**Were you right, was I wrong**_

_**Were you weak, was I strong**_

_**Yeah, both of us broken, caught in a moment**_

_**We lived, and we laughed, and we hurt, and we jumped,**_

_**yeah**_

_**But the planets all aligned when you looked into my**_

_**eyes**_

_**And just like that, the chemicals react**_

_**The chemicals react**_

Estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos que não percebeu quando o garoto se levantou e chamou-a, pela primeira vez.

- Lily? – chamou, pela segunda vez, e a ruiva voltou à realidade.

- Hã? – perguntou ela, olhando para o lado, pensando que ele ainda estava sentado.

- Vamos?

- Para onde? – respondeu ela, com outra pergunta.

- Não sei, mas já está ficando tarde – disse ele, sério. – Não é bom ficarmos aqui.

Sem reclamar, o que Tiago achou estranho, ela se levantou e o seguiu. Quando estavam passando por uma sala, ela parou e segurou seu braço.

- Espere, preciso falar com você, e não posso esperar mais tempo – falou ela, ofegante. Havia tomado sua decisão.

Os dois entraram na sala e, ao fechar a porta, seus olhares se encontraram.

_**Kaleidoscope of colors turning hopes on fire**_

_**Sun is burning shining down on both of us**_

_**Don't let us lose it, don't let us lose it**_

- O que queria me falar? – perguntou ele, ainda sem quebrar o contato visual.

- É que... – começou Lílian, pensando bem nas palavras, selecionando as que usaria para tentar descrever tudo o que sentia naquele momento. – Se fosse falar tudo o que quero, passaríamos a noite inteira aqui – completou, rindo.

- Com você eu não me importaria de passar o mês escutando sua voz doce, sentindo seu perfume de lírios, vendo seu sorriso sincero... – falou ele, se aproximando dela e afastando seus cabelos do rosto delicado.

Se olharam pura e intensamente. O garoto envolveu-a pela cintura e puxou-a mais para perto. Seus olhos estavam a milímetros um do outro... Ela estremeceu quando ele roçou seu nariz no dela e beijou-a profundamente.

Era um beijo doce e cheio de amor, que nunca esqueceriam. A temperatura da sala pareceu subir, tinham a sensação de que o sol estava iluminando-os, com raios de amor, esperança e paixão.

_**Were you right, was I wrong**_

_**Were you weak, was I strong**_

_**Yeah, both of us broken, caught in a moment**_

_**We lived, and we laughed, and we hurt and we jumped**_

_**yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

Ao se separarem, um enorme sorriso estava presente em seus lábios e nenhuma palavra precisava ser dita.

Seus corações estavam unidos por laços invisíveis, mas que podiam ser sentidos. Nada mais importava... A época em que brigavam parecia pertencer a outra vida, uma vida nebulosa e triste, diferentemente dessa, que era iluminada pelos mais belos raios do brilho de seus olhares.

- Te amo! – disse ele.

- Para sempre... – completou ela. – Você estava certo, mas não lhe dei ouvidos, tranquei meu coração em relação a tudo o que vinha de você e me arrependo disso, agora.

- Não importa mais – falou Tiago, colocando um dedo em seus lábios, para que ela parasse. – O que importa é que estamos juntos, só isso – terminou, beijando-a mais uma vez.

_**We lived, we loved, we hurt, we jumped,**_

_**we're right, we're wrong, we're weak, we're strong**_

_**We live to love**_

_**But the planets all aligned when you looked into my**_

_**eyes**_

_**And just like that, watch chemicals react**_

_**yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**And just like that, the chemicals react**_

_**yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**The chemicals react**_

Os meses se passaram e a força de seu amor crescia cada vez mais, e seu fruto já havia sido plantado, uma nova vida pronta para vir ao mundo, ser amada e cuidada com o maior carinho possível.

A notícia alegrou a todos e logo o tempo se passou. Um pequeno garotinho com os olhos verdes da mãe nasceu, trazendo muita felicidade junto de si.

- O amor nasce das mais simples frases ditas pelo silêncio do nosso olhar – falou Tiago à mais nova mãe, que sorriu e, juntos, abraçaram o novo membro da família.


End file.
